capricafandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Graystone
Dr. Daniel Graystone is the CEO and founder of Graystone Industries. He is one of the most wealthy industrialists in the Twelve Colonies. Personality Early Years Daniel Graystone was born on Caprica. Phoebus is his mother. He is musically talented and plays the piano. Daniel received his Ph.D. from Apollo University.Royall, Ann. "Graystone Computer Science Wing Coming to AU", The Caprican, Ianuarius 12, YR42. Retrieved on Feb 17, 2010. Daniel loved playing pyramid when he was growing up, and dreamed of playing for the C-Bucs, but he was not very good at it. When he made his fortune he did the next best thing - he bought the Caprica Buccaneers. In 22YR he married Amanda. (2) While Amanda was pregnant with Zoe, they lived in a flat in Cloverdale. Times were hard and they were behind on the rent. They could not afford even upper level C-Bucs tickets. Daniel had a meeting at MicroCap. They were not interested in meeting with him, but he had called in a favor. He had a car that he loved, but it never worked, so he took the bus to MicroCap. He slipped in the rain helping a woman and walked into the meeting drenched and with a broken wrist. He presented his ideas for the holoband and the Virtual World. He walked out of the meeting with the deal that started everything. Zoe was born in 26YR. The Graystones moved to a house that Zoe loved. She planted a garden there with Amanda. When Zoe was five (31YR), the house burned down in a fire. Zoe was traumatized and since then has been afraid of fire. As their fortunes increased, the Graystones moved into a lakeside mansion near Caprica City, a house which Zoe hated. The Graystones love to camp, but the last time they went camping, much less took any vacation, was when Zoe was nine years old (35YR). They went to the Ionian Islands on Caprica. Family Life Marriage Zoe Zoe is contemptuous of her father's profession, calling it "dirty science." Daniel retorts that that "dirty science" has put a roof over her head. Zoe has a contentious relationship with her mother. Daniel and Amanda receive a call from the Athena Academy regarding Zoe's illicit use of a holoband in school. Later, when Zoe is at home, the family engages in a heated argument, with most of the venom between mother and daughter. Amanda grounds Zoe and revokes many privileges including use of the holoband. Daniel reminds Zoe that she is to attend a building dedication ceremony at Apollo University the next day, so she is exempt from grounding for that event. The new computer science wing will be named after her. Zoe accuses her mother of marrying into money and Amanda slaps her. Zoe tells her mother she will regret that for the rest of her life. After she leaves the room, Amanda says she did not mean to do that. Daniel assures her that Zoe knows she did not. Tragedy The morning after the argument, Zoe rides with her mother to school, but leaves the campus instead of attending classes. She meets up with her best friend, Lacy Rand, and her boyfriend, Ben Stark, who have backpacks. They are going to Gemenon to begin new lives as Monotheists. They go to the MAGLEV train station. As the train pulls up, Lacy decides against the trip and stays on the platform. Zoe takes a seat and begins composing an e-mail to her mother. Annoyed at Ben's moodiness, Zoe remarks on it before noticing that he is wearing explosives around his body. Before she can stop him, Ben declares his action to be the will of the One True God and detonates the bomb - killing Zoe, himself and over five-hundred people. Aftermath It has been two weeks since the MAGLEV bombing. Daniel meets Joseph Adama outside City Hall. They discuss the family they lost in the bombing. Joseph lost his wife and daughter. They go to a diner and spend the day commiserating over coffee and cigarettes. Daniel invites Joseph and his son, William, to join him in his courtside seats at a Caprica Buccaneers pyramid game. Lacy visits the Graystone home to sit in Zoe's bedroom to feel close to her. She logs into V-World and sees Zoe's sentient twin avatar in the V-Club. Later, Daniel walks into the room. Lacy leaves in a hurry, leaving a confused Daniel. Daniel notices Zoe's e-sheet, which Lacy used to log into V-World. Military Contract At Graystone Industries, Daniel and Cyrus Xander conduct a test of their U-87 combat robot. It performs horribly, with Cyrus mentioning that they are over budget and behind schedule. Furthermore, he says that the government is entertaining the idea of going off-world to the Vergis Corporation. Disgusted, Daniel calls it a day. At home, Cyrus calls Daniel and informs him that Tomas Vergis has designed a functional meta-cognitive processor (MCP), a device which enhances artificial intelligence. This is the one piece of technology that the U-87 lacks and Daniel is incredulous. Daniel resumes cracking Zoe's computer sheet and accesses the V-Club. He sees Zoe's twin avatar and gives virtual chase. The twin accesses a room, but Daniel is unable to follow. Resurrection Lacy revisits the Graystone's home and attempts to log in when Daniel walks into the room. Lacy agrees to show Daniel around the V-Club and bring him to Zoe's twin. Daniel is amazed at Zoe's creation, but does not treat the twin as anything but an avatar. Later, the twin and Daniel catch up on old memories. Suddenly Daniel captures the program that created the avatar, removing it from V-World. Leaving virtual reality, Daniel escorts Lacy to the front door and revokes her access. After the game at Atlas Arena, Daniel introduces William to Rod Jenkins, a star pyramid player. In private, Daniel and Joseph discuss the opportunity to speak with Joseph's loved ones again. Joseph reveals some of his family history. Back at the Graystone home, Daniel and Joseph enter Virtual Reality. Zoe's twin is tI here, which disturbs Joseph who then quickly leaves the virtual space. Daniel and Joseph discuss the difference between an avatar and real life. Daniel shifts the conversation to the need for the MCP, which is owned by the Vergis Corporation. Daniel reveals that he knows of Joseph's association with the Ha'la'tha. He asks Joseph to use his mob connections to steal the MCP. Joseph delivers the MCP to Daniel. Daniel reveals he was able to create an avatar of his daughter, Tamara. Joseph visits the avatar in Virtual Reality. Tamara's twin is horrified that she cannot feel her heartbeat. Joseph is disgusted with the avatar calling it an "abomination." Daniel defends his creation, but Joseph leaves in disgust. In virtual reality, Daniel and Zoe's twin discuss the download to a Cylon and his daughter's intentions. In real life, Daniel installs the MCP and Zoe's twin uploads. She briefly comes to life and calls him, "Daddy." Quickly the robot collapses and the avatar program crashes. In anguish, Daniel rushes into V-World, but Zoe's twin has disappeared. Later, at Graystone Industries, Daniel demonstrates his Cylon to the Minister of Defense, Joan Leyte. An impressed Leyte advises Daniel that he has won the contract and while the Vergis Corporation has made certain accusations, it was never the government's intention to award the contract off-world. Memorial Service and Fallout It has been one month since the MAGLEV bombing. Cyrus and Daniel realize that the U-87 prototype and the MCP chip have bonded in a way that cannot be reproduced with any other robotic unit. Therefore, Daniel orders the U-87 prototype sent to his home lab for study. Daniel and Amanda attend the opening ceremonies for the Buccaneers vs. Olympia Stallions pyramid game. Daniel asks Amanda to stay for the game. However, her mourning precludes extensive public life, so she declines. Graystone Industries is a major corporate sponsor of the MAGLEV Bombing Memorial Service at Apollo Park. Amanda wants to go, but Daniel declines saying he had too much work to do. He later confesses that he just does not want to think about it and says he will go if she is going. Daniel and Amanda attend the memorial ceremony. Amanda meets Ben's mother, Natalie Stark, who gives Amanda a package of Zoe's possessions, including an infinity pin. Joseph finds Daniel and demands to see Tamara's avatar again. Amanda realizes that Zoe belonged to the STO and erroneously assumes she was responsible for the bombing. Overcome with grief and guilt, she announces to the crowd at the memorial ceremony that her daughter was responsible for the bombing of MAGLEV Train No. 23. She apologizes to the furious crowd for her daughter's actions. Daniel and Sean whisk Amanda away in the car as police try to hold back the riotous crowd. Tomas Vergis Discovering Zoe Loss Reclamation Having lost Zoe, Amanda, his company and even his pyramid team, Daniel Graystone is desperate enough to seek a meeting with Joseph Adama and the Guatrau (the boss of the Caprican Ha'la'tha), offering him partnership in the business of eternal life - the avatar program he had tried so mightily to create with Zoe's MCP chip. After Joseph and Sam Adama graphically make clear the Tauron's bloody philosophy, Daniel decides he is not cut out for business with gangsters and bows out of the deal. (3) Hope is revived for Daniel when Cyrus visits him with an update on the Cylon development. Although Vergis' robots fight and shoot well enough for the army, they do not have the artificial intelligence that the prototype had. Cyrus is infected by Daniel's vision, and decides to store the mangled prototype, instead of melting it down as Vergis ordered. Daniel's newly lit fire prompts him to revisit the Guatrau and enter into the shadowy project with him. (4) Daniel calls Amanda repeatedly, but she will not answer. She survived her suicide attempt and is convalescing in a secluded cabin with Clarice Willow. She eventually leaves him a message saying she needs time alone. Sam and Joseph Adama blackmail Graystone Industries' board members to get them to vote Daniel back in as CEO. If they cannot find incriminating evidence, they will set them up. Sam kidnaps Cornell Gast and brings him to Daniel's home where Daniel tries to blackmail him. Cornell refuses to succumb and calls Daniel a disgrace. He later commits suicide. Daniel has a hard time blackmailing board members he called his friends. Sam reminds him that as soon as Vergis came calling, his "friends" voted him out. Avatar Amanda Resurrection Program Ha'la'tha Complications Reuniting the Family Stopping the STO The Shape of Things to Come Behind the Scenes Notes * It has been suggested that the Cylon Model 7 (Daniel), was based on him. However, this theory is based solely on their shared name and contradicts statements by series creators that the humanoid cylon models are not in fact based on specific humans. Cultural References * Phoebus (mythology) References 2. "Gray Matters." Caprica: Season 1.0, created by Ronald D. Moore and Remi Aubuchon, special feature, Eric Stoltz's commentary, Syfy, 2010, disc two. 3. Start-up - from Syfy.com (altered) 4. Ibid. Category:New Cap City Category:Graystone Industries